Nintendo Power V74
Nintendo Power V74 is the July 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Donkey Kong Land on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Final Fantasy III *# Super Metroid *# Earthworm Jim *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Kirby's Dream Land 2 *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins Game Boy ''Donkey Kong Land'' The first Game Boy article is about the cover story, Donkey Kong Land. The 14-page article provides maps for 12 different Levels. ''Animaniacs'' This article talks about Animaniacs, based on the popular TV animated series. The brief article talks about what to expect in the first three stages. E3 Report This section talked about what happened at the Electronic Entertainment Expo in May 1995. Many then-upcoming games were showcased, such as Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Earthworm Jim 2, as well as the Virtual Boy. Super NES ''Judge Dredd'' The next featured game is Judge Dredd. The article has maps for 6 different levels. ''Nosferatu'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Nosferatu. The article provides maps for a few different Stages. The Sports Scene The next article featured sports games, which included, Bass Masters Classic and Kyle Petty's No Fear Racing. ''Jungle Strike'' This article reviews Jungle Strike. It gives an overview of what to expect in each area. ACM This article discusses "advanced computer modeling" and talks about the 3-D style graphics in Killer Instinct and Donkey Kong Country. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES games featured in this issue are Power Instinct, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. The Game Boy game is World Heroes 2 Jet. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Chrono Trigger, EarthBound and a number of Japanese RPGs. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra (SNES), Brandish (SNES), Aerobiz Supersonic (SNES), and Jurassic Park Part 2: The Chaos Continues (GB). Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Donkey Kong Land'' (GB), Judge Dredd (SNES) and Nosferatu (SNES). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (SNES), Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (SNES) and Virtual League Baseball (VB). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes